trappedwithherbertfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CPPerapin/School
What is there to learn? The School & Skate Party had little potential. The CPU and the Skatepark were simply roleplay areas, but the problem was that these roleplay areas were limited, lacking being intertwined with storyline. The plot is uncomplex In the plot, Rookie is excited to go back to school that he hosts a grand party. But he rushes and leaves a mess for you to clean up. This really sparked Rookie to continue as a cliché with little progression or interest in his character. In the PSA era, Rookie was a relatable companion in missions who you could inspire. But in the present day, we can't inspire him because we're quite distant to him, thus causing the Club Penguin Team to characterize him as the clichéd "clumsy" person he is, only being used "for goofy situations" like Sharkbate asserts. The plot would be a lot more interest if we could LEARN information about characters instead of doing a "simple task" for them like a slave (e.g. cleaning up Rookie's mess). We therefore lack the reminiscent times of the PSA where the characters were "understandable", and rather we now have them one-dimensional where they're only there to "structure the plot without any real stuff in the middle", like Chillin43 supports. It's unexciting Schooling and Skating is of little interest in Club Penguin. There's little to explore in CPU because there's little you can actually do. You can't effectively teach, because of limitations (e.g. you can't write on the whiteboard). You can't effectively skate, because of limitations (e.g. you can't steer, rather, you have to go in fixed directions). It would be way better if everything in the school was "interconnected" that you could use it to influence what goes on in the school. When I logged on Club Penguin, I saw few interaction and roleplay going on. If it's only popular servers like Blizzard where the roleplay happens, that tells you something about the party's motivation for you to roleplay. The Skatepark yielded full rooms for the first half of the party, but this quickly deteriorated and lost its lasting fun. To me, the ability to skate and do tricks is only a short term excitement because it's individual. It's way more fun if you had to depend on others (e.g. when riding a train at the Holiday Party 2013), because that leaves you to be with friends and causes more interaction. Psychologically, if you're in a "team" of people, you're more likely to make more action. When you're individually skating, what's the point? Also to add, the "quest" to pick up school supplies for Rookie did not seem like a quest at all. Like Chillin43 says, it takes less than five seconds approximately to find every single school supply in each room since "A) they are so large, B) they have a striking white outline, and C) they aren't placed organically into the environment most of the time, but rather just wherever the designer feels like putting them." Yes, the scavenger hunt is an improvement from the Frozen Party's one, as the items to collect were unique, but still, there was still considerable "room for improvement". It'd be even better if we had a "list which would only tell you the name of the object; not what room it was in". But as the items were easy to collect causing the quest to be done in little time, after you've done the quest, "there is no reason to come back", like Riyita says. The rooms were meandering The School & Skate Party was focused into the east side of the island. Is this reasonable? Yes, as the school is based in that area. But were the rooms great enough? Not necessarily. The mall utilized a new feature of escalators for penguins to use, but this was definitely annoying. It caused a lot of lag, and sometimes I would accidentally go on it and once you're on an escalator, you can't do anything else. Also, you can't literally buy anything in the mall. What's up with that? The Pizza Parlor drew even further away from its warm feel, and started to look more like a fast food joint, hence its temporary rename to "Pizza & Snacks". I'd rather have tables with cloth on them instead of hard-top tables any day. And I wish that food would be more interactive in there. For example, if a waiter did a special dance like serving coffee at a table, coffee would appear on the table for the customers. I don't see what's hard about making this feature happen, as the feature was available at the Puffle Party 2012 (at the Arcade) AND the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 (at the Pizza Parlor). The Forest unfortunately made use of "grass", unrealistic to Club Penguin's nature. Like Sharkbate said, "There isn't supposed to be grass there". And as Chillin43 commented, "we've seen the Forest become a park so often in the past two years that it has kind of lost its appeal". Why not add in some interactive elements into there? As for the new Classroom and the Gym, this added passion for the University's expansion. But there's no point in adding those rooms if penguins are not willing to do much there. The Classroom is quite colorful and well decorated, with moderately good composition, but when you can throw paint in the Classroom and throw balls that don't bounce in the Gym, the whole point of a school becomes ridiculed. Other points Enb 11 commented that the Schoolhouse Igloo is a "remake" of the Train Station Igloo. Similarly, the Sharks' Gym appears to be a remake of the Gymnasium Igloo. And as Saraapril pointed out, the Teacher's Desk appears to be a "remake of the Santa Desk in 2012". It's conclusive that the creative freedom in igloos and furniture themed for parties are lacking. Wouldn't it be cool if there was an ability to color igloos or furniture for our own creative twists? Verdict To conclude, I have given the School & Skate Party a 3.0 out of 10. It really needs that boost of interaction, excitement, creativity, and plot and characterization to be successful. Now it's time for your say! What would you rate the School & Skate Party? Feel free to post your opinions on the party in the comments. :) [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 01:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Party reviews